


No Escape

by hello_there_darling



Series: No... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Derek and Stiles get paralyzed, Emotional Constipation, First Kiss, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_there_darling/pseuds/hello_there_darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knew there was no escaping this time. 'Why did he always have to be with Stiles when these things happened.' Now he was stuck with the one person he was trying to avoid, waiting for him to bring up the one thing Derek didn't want to talk about. Derek and Stiles get paralyzed by Kanima venom, the truth comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Escape

**Author's Note:**

> So here is another story, this one is only short but hopefully you’ll all like it. I guess it’s based roughly on the scene where Derek and Stiles get paralyzed and Stiles ends up on top of Derek but that’s all that is the same. Its rated M mainly because I'm paranoid and never know what to put it as.  
> Enjoy.

No escape

Derek knew there was no escaping this time. 'Why did he always have to be with Stiles when these things happened? Why couldn't it be someone like Boyed who would probably just lie there quietly until they could move again. No it had to be Stiles, the one person he was trying to avoid spending time alone with. If he spent time alone with Stiles he knew the younger boy would try to bring up the thing, the memory he was hiding in the back of his mind.  
Turning his head the small distance he could manage, he studied the boy in front of him. Wide honey eyes stared back at him full of questions and uncertainty. 'This was it' he thought as Stiles cleared his throat preparing to speak  
"So you know that thing that happened last week? What was that?" Stiles asked and Derek knew that if he wasn’t paralysed and unable to injure Stiles in any way he never would have asked. Realising that his usual threats wouldn't work Derek settled for glaring at the human   
"It was nothing Stiles, just forget about it." He replied trying to sound as threatening as he could in his current situation. However, he should have realised that wouldn't shut Stiles up. That kid just didn't know when to drop something  
"Dude, that was not nothing, it was definitely something. You kissed me! You can't pretend that never happened. That was some major lip action," Stiles cut himself off when he felt more than heard the low growl rumbling through Derek's chest. He broke eye contact before swallowing nervously then carried on with his rant  
"and that's fine with me, really, in fact it's pretty damn awesome but I just have to know why you did it. I mean, was it some kind of weird wolfy thing? Had someone dosed you with a new type of wolfsbane? Was it out of pity? You've got to tell me, I’m going insane here!"  
"You're already insane" Derek whispered half hoping Stiles hadn't been heard. He had.  
"Look at that, the wolf man can talk and wow he even makes jokes, fantastic. So now if you could maybe use your newly found voice to give me an answer, if it’s not too much trouble for you" Stiles replied sarcastically. Derek paused for a moment thinking how to answer  
"You know sarcasm is the lowest form of wit?"   
"Derek!" Stiles snapped threw his clenched jaw. "You have been avoiding me all week and although this isn't the most ideal situation I’m going to use it the best I can. So talk."  
Derek knew he couldn't stall any longer so taking a deep breath (or trying to anyway, it was difficult with styles lying on top of him) he started to explain the best he could  
"It wasn't anything to do with my wolf, well not exactly." He paused trying to find the right words so he could explain in a way Stiles would be able to understand  
"In your research on wolves I’m guessing you came across some information on wolves and their mates?" He felt Stiles nod unsurely against his chest "werewolves are the same to some extent except we get more choice in who we mate with but once we decide, we mate for life. Allison is Scott’s mate, Lydia is Jackson’s and you are"  
"Your mate?" Stiles cut in before Derek could finish, his eyes wide with surprise  
"Yeah," Derek agreed quietly "wolves often take human mates as their strengths and weaknesses compliment ours. I was waiting till you were 18 to tell you but last week something snapped and I just couldn't help myself." He mumbled the last part as Stiles buried his face in Derek's neck. “I'm sorry” he added as an afterthought. Derek could feel Stiles' smile pressed against his collar bone.  
"It’s alright, I’m glad I'm your mate although I wish you had told me earlier." Stiles whispered into Derek's chest knowing he would be able to hear him with his supersonic wolf hearing.

Derek still wasn’t sure if Stiles truly had feelings for him or he was only saying it because he was scared of him. Sensing Derek's unease Stiles pressed a light kiss to the underside of Derek's jaw before looking up at the werewolf.  
"I love you Derek. You wouldn't believe how happy I am that I'm not going to spend another 10 years pinning after someone who will never return my feelings, I had enough of that with Lydia." As if to prove his point Stiles bent back down and started to trail a line of biting kisses up Derek's neck and over his jaw before stopping just under his left ear.  
"Once we can move again I’m going to show just how much you mean to me" when he had finished speaking Stiles started to suck on the spot under Derek’s ear earning himself a strangled moan off Derek who was basking in the feel of his mate marking him.  
"We aren't having sex until you're 18." He managed to gasp out as Stiles moved to suck another mark into his neck. Pulling off Stiles looked into Derek’s eyes, a small frown on his face.  
"Aw, no fair!" He protested  
"It’s the law Stiles. Your Dad's the sheriff, you don't want me to go to jail do you?" Derek shot straight back. Stiles sighed  
"Fine, I guess it isn't that long anyway. Plus there are plenty of other things we can do until then."  
Derek wasn't sure he liked the devious smile playing on Stiles lips, it was bound to get him into trouble.  
"We'll see." Derek replied after a few moments of blissful silence before he settled down to wait for the Kanima's venom to wear off. He should have known the silence was too good to last with Stiles around.  
"Anyway I doubt my dad would arrest you." Stiles rolled his head to get comfy, feeling the venom wearing off  
"He's more likely to just shoot you which wouldn’t be too bad really, unless he somehow has wolfsbane bullets 'cause that would be awful. Maybe he got some off Chris Argent? Those two have become quite good friends recently so…" Stiles was cut off before he could finish by Derek flipping him onto his back. 'I guess this stuff doesn’t last as long on werewolves' Stiles thought  
"Stiles, shut up" was the only thing Derek said before he sealed his mouth to Stiles' in a hungry kiss. The only thing Stiles could think was a mixture of 'wow' 'OMG I can't believe this is happening' and 'I could easily get used to this' before his mind went blank.

**Author's Note:**

> The prequel to this should be posted soon if I can find it again.


End file.
